With greater adoption of Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources, new lighting systems have begun incorporating alternative means for casting, distributing, and reflecting light. While edgelit lighting systems are desirable for many applications, improved technologies are needed in order for edgelit systems to meet their full potential. Need is apparent for improvement in the fixtures that mount and provide power and other facilities for edgelit lighting systems. For example, need exists for improved wire management technology. As another example, need exists for improved mounting technologies for lightguides and associated reflectors. In this representative context, embodiments described herein relate to lighting systems, including edgelit systems involving edgelit lightguides.